sorry
by erillians
Summary: ff ini menceritakan seorang namja yang sangat membenci kaka tirinya ,


_**Cast : do kyungsoo **_

_** Kai**_

_**Genre : sad **_

_**Rat : PG**_

_**Sorry**_

Sinar matahari menyinari pagi yg menurut segelincir orang akan cerah tapi tidak bagi namja yg pemalas satu ini, dia lebih suka menggeliat dibawah selimutnya, namun tiba-tiba kenikmatannya hancur dgn teriakan seseorang.

" ya, kamjjong bangun! aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" teriak seseorang pada namja pemalas yang dipanggil Kkkamjong.

"BERISIK" mendengar jawaban sang adik yg menyebalkan.

_TUK_

"Kkamjong"

_TUK_

"Buka atau aku dobrak" mendengar panggilannya tidak diindahkan akhirnya sang hyung pun mendobrak pintunya. Dan diliatnya sang adik masih menggeliat diatas ranjang , Disibaknya selimut dengan kasar dan digoyangkan tubuh kai berharap kai akan bangun , dan benar saja kai mengerjapkan matanya

" Mwoya?"

"APA? KAU BILANG APA ? sekarang sudah waktunya bangun aku seudah memasakkan sarapan untuk mu"

"Untuk apa? Jangan sok perduli. Kau bukan siapa siapa" ucap Kai sarkartis. D.O hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan adik angkatnya. Ya Kai bukanlah adik kandungnya.

FLASHBACK

Sebuah keceelakaan yg hebat terjadi antara mobil dan mobil membuat semua penumpang di mobil itu meninggal kecuali seorang namja cilik yg berumur sekitar 4 tahun, ya namja itu bernama Do kyungsoo yg diangkat oleh kedua orang tua kai dan semenjak itu Do kyungsoo menjadi anggota keluarga kai , awalnya kai kecil dan d.o kecil sangat senang sering bermain, tapi semua berubah saat Kai dan D.O masuk sekolah menengah pertama. D.O lebih disayang oleh orang tua mereka yg sebenarnya orangtua kandung Kai. Namun Kai hanya mendapat perlakuan yang biasa saja. D.O memang lebih unggul dalam hal pelajaran. dia pintar, dan berbakat dalam menyanyi. Namun, berbeda dengan Kai, dia adalah seorang troublemaker yang selalu membuat orangtuanya dipanggil kesekolah. Dan akhirnya mereka menghukum Kai untuk tinggal sendiri. Namun, D.O iba dan akhirnya tinggal bersama Kai dirumah kecil yang nyaman ini.

FLASHBACK END

D.O POV

" Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku ada atau tidak. Tapi yg jelas kau harus makan, nanti makanan mu dingin" dengan tampang tidak peduli Kai melawati D.O dan langsung masuk kamar mandi dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut . melihat kelakuan adik angkatnya d.o hanya bisa bersabar dengan kelakuan sang adik yang tidak pernah meyukainya itu .

"aku berangkat " " kai tunggu aku mau ikut" namun terlambat sudah sang adik telah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun walaupun kai tau bahwa dia mendengar teriakannya itu

Hosh hosh hosh d.o berlari sekuat tenaga dari arah halte bus yg jaraknmya lumayan jauh dan dengan susah payah akhirnya d.o mencapai gerbang tepat beberapa menit sebelum bel namun apa yg dia lihat kai malah asik nongkrong dikantin

" ya, kai kau seharusnya telah masuk kelas sekarang "

" untuk apa kau peduli dengan ku emang kau siapanya aku ?"

" a aku aku hyung mu " dia tahu apa yang akan kai lakukan ketika menyebutkan kalau dia kakaknya "

"apa ? kau hyung ku ? aku tak pernah punya kakak Bahkan aku tak pernah punya kedua orang tua " jawab kai dengan entengnya tanpe merasa bersalah

" kau boleh menghinaku , kau boleh memaki ku tapi kau tak boleh melecehkan orang tua mu " ucap d.o degan sedikit bergetar

" orang tua ku ? mereka bukan kedua orangtua ku mereka orangtua mu , mereka lebih menyayangimu dari pada aku anak kandung mereka sendiri mereka lebih menyukai mu sebagai anak mereka Do kyungsoo di dunia ini sudah tak afda lagi yg menyayangi ku " ucap kai dengan tegas " mereka mengusir ku mereka tak pernah menyayangi ku " teriak namja kai itu .

D.O POV END

AUTHOR POV

SKIP TIME

Namja kai itu berada di atap sekolah telah berada di atap sekolah yang entah mengapa menjadi tempat favoritnya

"Ck!" kai berdengus kesal karena mengingat kejadian tadi dia merasa kesal dengan hyungnya itu

"untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkanku ? toh dia telah mendapatkan semuanya ?"

Tet….tet…. bel pulang telah berbuyi seperti biasa semua siswa akan berlari namun tidak dengan d.o dia tampak sibuk dengan beberapa kertas , iya dia mendapatkan kepercayaan oleh gurunya untuk memeriksa ulangan temen sekelasnya

" aigoo sudah jam berapa ini kai pasti kelaparan " , *apa ? dia masih memper dulikan orang yg tak pernah menyayanginya ? dia pasti gila*

" kai –ah mianhae aku terlambat kau pasti la…." Omongannya terhenti ketika tak didapatinya sosok yg ia cari , rumahnya tampak kosong dan sepi

'dimana dia ? kenapa dia belum pulang ? oh .. mungkin dia ada kerja kelompok ' pikir d.o, dia selalu berpikiran positif tentang adik angkatnya tersebut walaupun kai adalah troublemaker di sekolahnya

Hari sudah malam namun kai belum pulang juga bahkan hpnya pun tidak aktif

'kemana dia kenapa sudah larut begini dia belum pulang ' pikir d.o gelisah

Klek.. pintu rumahnya pun terbuka dengan semangat d.o berlari kearah pintu untuk melihatnya , namun betapa terkejutnya saat dia melihat kondisi kai yang berantakan dan buruk dengan bau alcohol yang menyengat

" k kai kau kenapa ? apa yang terjadi ? ceritakanlah pada hyung mu ini " *oh betapa bodonya d.o menggunakan sebuah kata terlaran yaitu 'hyung'

" hyung ? sudah berapa kali kau ku bilang kau bukan hyungku! Kau bukan hyungku!'' bentak kai

Kai pun berjalan melewati d.o ,namun ''akh..'' betapa terkejutnya d.o melihat adik tersayangnya Kai terjatuh meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

''Kai.. kai.. neo gwenchana kai?'' ujar d.o melihat adik angkatnya kesakitan.

Ngiung ngiung ngiung

Suara ambulan berdering lalu segeralah dibawa Kai dan tidak lupa hyungnya D.O kerumah sakit.

''Kai sadar kai…kai..'' D.O tampak sangat khawatir melihat keadaan dongsaengnya yang sudah setengah sadar, tak lama kemudian… ia tidak sadarkan diri.

D.O menunggu dengan khawatir menunggu hasil pemeriksaan sang adik.

KLEK

Suara pintu terbuka oleh pria paruh baya berbaju putih lengkap dengan stetoskop di gantung di lehernya. ''Anda keluarga dari pasien?'' Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

''Nde.. saya kakaknya'' entah kenapa kata-kata hyung membuat hatinya perih sangat perih mungkin karena kai benci kalau d.o menganggap dirinya adalah hyung dari kai

" adik anda mendapat kerusakan di kedua ginjalnya karena overdosis alcohol dan jika hal ini di teruskan nyawanya akan terancam''

" dok saya bersedia mendonorkan ginjal saya " kata D.O dengan cepat

" baik saya akan memerikasa anda "

D.O pun diperiksa dengan dokter dan sesaat kemudian dokter pun berkata

" apakah anda yakin ingin mendonorkan ginjal anda ? "

" iya tentu saya sangat yakin , apa ada masalah dengan ginjal saya ?"

" anda hanya mempunyai 1 ginjal yang berfungsi dan jika anda mendonorkannya nyawa anda akan terancam "  
>" saya yakin dan apapun yang terjadi pada saya jangan pedulikan, dan jangan bilang kalau saya yang mendonorkan ginjalnya "<p>

" tapi…"

" saya mohon dok saya ingin menolok adik saya saya , jebal "

" baiklah saya akan membantu "

Operasi pun dilakukan kai yang masih tak sadarkan diri dibawa ke ruang operasi

" baik tuan do kyungsoo saya akan mendonorkan ginjal anda , tapi.. kemungkinan anda tidak bisa hidup lagi "

" saya siap dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti, oh ya sebelum itu saya mohon untuk sampaikan surat ini kepada kai ketika dia sadarkan diri "

Operasi pun dimulai d.o yg telah di bius pun langsung tertidur dia tau walaupun dibius ringan toh dia tidak akan sadarkan diri lagi untuk selamnya

SKIIP TIME

Selesai operasi kai di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap dia masih tak sadarkan diri akibat operasi yang baru di jalaninya

" uh dimana aku ? akh sakit sekali " kai menerawang setiap sudut ruangan

" oh ini rumah sakit" jawab kai singkat tanpa memikirkan siapa yang mengantarnya

KLEK

" tuan kai kau sadar , oh ini saya mendapatkan titipan surat dari seseorang hmmm dia tidak memberitahu namanya " jawab dokter itu bohong

" surat ? dari siapa ya ? hmm" pikir kai

" lebih baik kau segera membacanya nanti saya akan kembali lagi untuk memeriksa anda " jawab dokter itu sambil memberikan surat kepada kai dan langsung keluar

" baiklah aku akan membacanya "

ISI SURAT:

_ Dear kkamjong _

_Mungkin selama ini aku telah membuat mu sedih membuat mu sakit membuat mu marah tapi aku akui aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu marah aku sangat senang karena bisa mengenal mu dari kecil . Apakah kau ingat bagaimana dulunkita bermain ah aku sangat ingat oh iya untuk merebut kebahagiaan mu maaf aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya aku juga sedih saat orang tua mu mengusir mu , sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti mu . mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah beristirahat dengan tenang dan mungkin kau tidak akan peduli dengan apa yg akan terjadi dengan ku . Aku harap kau berbahagia dengan ginjal baru mu _

_Saranghae kkamjong aku bahagia menjadi hyung mu _

_Dari orang yg kau benci _

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi kai sekelnbat di mengingat kejadian dimana dia memerahi , memaki , bahkan memukul D.O

" hyung mianhae , entah apa yang merasuki ku aku tak pernah menyadari betapa kau mencintaiku, menyayangi ku , bahkan kau rela mendonorkan ginjal mu hiks… hiks"

KLEK

Pintu ruangan kai terbuka dan datang lah dokter yang mengoprasi kai

" orang yang mengirimkan surat itu adalah hyung mu dia rela mendonorkan ginjalnya yg hanya satu – satunya yang berfungsi , aku tak pernah melihat kasih saying abadi antara adik dan kakak kalian pasti sangat dekat sehingga hyung mu rela melakukan hal ini "

Kata – kata sang dokter membuat kai makin sakit , ya dia sakit bukan karena operasi tapi dia sakit mendengar kata'adik kakak' dan 'sangat dekat' bahkan dia belum pernah memanggilnya hyung sejak dia diusir dari rumah dia hanya memikirkan kebencian, dan keeogoisannya tapi yang dia tidak habis pikir untuk apa d.o melakukan hal ini demi dia

" dok bisa antar saya ke tempat hyung saya ?" jawab kai gemetar

" anda yakin ? anda masih tidak boleh banyak gerak dikarenakan luka operasi anda yg masih basah "

" tidak dok saya harus menemuinya dok "

"baiklah ikuti saya "

Kai pun bergegas turun dari kasurnya , dengan perut yang masih perih dia memaksakan diri demi melihat keadaan d.o, namun betapa terkejutnya melihat keadaan d.o yang diluar dugaan , dia diselimuti kain putih yg menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang menandakan bahwa d.o telah pergi untuk selamanya

" hyuuuung hiks… hiks…. Mianhae aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini hyung aku mohon bangun hyuuung hiks…."

SKIP TIME

" hyung mianhae semoga kau beristirahat dengan damai "

TAMAT


End file.
